


If I Could Make You Smile

by rasputinberries



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Deviates From Canon, Emotional, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jokes, Loss, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Talking To Dead People, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel would do anything to make Tulio smile... but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Make You Smile

_He always thought I was funny. Even when he rolled his eyes. I made him laugh. I was there for him most. Not Chel. I was his partner._

Reassuring himself with these words, Miguel approached. As much as it hurt, he walked forward. Silent, until he finally spoke.

"Hey, Tulio." He knelt down to get closer, but only felt small and distant. "You'll never guess what happened today," he exclaimed with feigned joy. "Altivo fell in the canal and got soaking wet. The Chief had to get half a dozen men to pull him out!"

He actually did giggle at the memory of the white horse's antics. Tulio had always liked that horse, he just knew it, even though he'd never admit it. Awaiting a response, even just a faint smile, he found himself slipping back to reality. But he had to keep trying.

"They built me a stone statue this week. It's taller than me," he stated. His friend had always teased him for being short. "It isn't as beautiful as me, though. There's an inscription at the base. It says 'Lord Miguel.' It's nice. You'd like it." No reply.

"Oh, and for your information..." he hesitated. "They've officially renamed the city 'Chel Dorado'!" He couldn't stop himself from breaking into laughter. "No, no, that was just a joke. I was kidding."

Brightly colored birds flew across the blue sky, distant, but not as far away as Tulio. Even though Miguel could pretend he was right there, his partner's soul was gone, somewhere far away. Talking to him was like talking to a gold monument. In fact, the only thing that he was talking to was, in fact, a gold monument, embossed with rich patterns, inscribed with the words, "In Memory and Honor of Our Lord Tulio." Flowers, offerings to a fallen god, were strewn around the grass.

The blond shuddered. Nothing had ever been the same since the night his partner died. The night the city had been attacked by Tzekel-Khan, the night everything fell apart as his best friend fell to his death. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. It had happened so suddenly, and he'd been right there, witnessed it all. He'd heard Tulio's gut-wrenching scream, knowing there was nothing he could do to save him.

"Hey, two pesetas says it will rain tomorrow," he joked. All he wanted was to see Tulio smile, but he knew that he'd never hear his gentle laugh again. Distraught, he visualized all of the detail he remembered of the other man's face, a face he'd never forget, yet one he'd never view again. The silence where there should have been laughter pained him.

"If I could make you smile..." His eyes grew watery and heavy. "Say something, please," he pleaded, on the verge of tears. "I just want to hear your voice again."

He reached out to touch the gold memorial, which was warm from the sunlight. Even amid the loss, he knew that he had to be the cheerful, optimistic man that he'd always been. He had to stay strong. Forcing himself to smile, Miguel shook his head. "You were always a god in my eyes. What I never told you is that... I have always loved you," he confessed. "Even after you kissed Chel."

Even if he wasn't with him, his friend wasn't really gone. He could feel his presence. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling," he said, walking away slowly. He couldn't make Tulio laugh, but he could relive the memories they'd shared.

_Never say goodbye._


End file.
